Prompt Generator: Love it too much
by Ridger
Summary: What happens when Sabine gets sick of Ezra's new addiction? A short story for the Prompt Generator fic challenge.


"Love it too much"

"EZRA!", Hera shouted for the seventh time. "EZRA BRIDGER!"

Sabine whiffed her paint stroke on that last call. "_HMMFPH_", she snorted out furiously. She was getting real sick of Ezra not listening to Hera. He's been too busy playing that dumb StarBoy he "found" on their mission the other day. Hasn't taken his kriffing eyes off it since.

"I'M COMIN, I'M COMIN!", Ezra blurted out from down the hall. Sabine heard a few bumps and crashes and knew it was him stumbling his way to the galley in a hurry with his eyes still glued to that tiny screen.

She then proceeded to concentrate on painting as she tuned out yet another famous "Ezra lecture". On the bright side, it was nice to get some peace and quiet from him. That toy does a better job at shutting him up than she ever did. It'd be nice while it lasted, but she thought he'd drop it sooner or later.

However, as the week progressed, Ezra's addiction got worse. She noticed the faint blue tint in his room late one night as she got herself some water. She watched him from across the galley as he ate alone entertaining himself. He'd been brave enough to try to play it in front of Kanan during their meditation sessions. She even saw him walk into the bathroom with it and didn't see him leave for twenty minutes. She shuddered at that last thought.

It got to the point that destroying that thing was a top priority for Zeb and Chopper. Ezra always got away with it somehow though. Mostly because he swiped Zeb and Chopper's arms away like noodles with the Force whenever they tried something. They couldn't get past that sixth sense of his. She just eye rolled her way through most of the week. Until Ezra decided that he wanted to give his rusty old StarBoy a custom paint job.

"EZRAAA!", Sabine yelled at the top of her lungs as she took in the disastrous pool of colors before her. He'd gone and mixed all of her premium paint in his artistic attempt. She immediately stormed out of her room and into the hallway, stomping towards his room. She smashed the door panel to no avail. "FINE GO AHEAD AND HIDE!", she yelled. "YOU'LL HAVE TO COME OUT AT SOME POINT!"

Hours passed and she realized how much she'd underestimated his new hermit life. He could do this all day. In fact, it's all he'd been doing for aweek. She needed a new plan other than beating the snot out of him. She'd save it for later though.

"_What would distract him long enough to smash his StarBoy?"_ Sabine thought to herself while looking in the mirror. "Oh. Right."

Sabine made sure to get a bright and early start the next morning. She crawled out of bed at six AM sharp, ignored her usual armor and put on just the black skinsuit, brushed her teeth, touched up the white and purple highlights of her hair, and peeked outside her door towards the gallery. Sure enough, there he was with that big nose of his tucked inside that kriffing StarBoy. He was looking a bit rough, as hygiene had apparently taken a backseat for him lately. She couldn't even recognize his scent anymore, which she oddly could recognize.

"_Alright, time to initiate phase one,"_ she thought to herself as she stepped out of her room. She walked towards the galley and aimlessly poked at random stuff around the room hoping to drag his attention.

Nothing.

"_Huh,"_ she thought to herself. "_Time to step things up_."

"Hey Ezra!" she cheered as she forced a distorted smile. "Can you help me find my, uh, blaster? I think I left it lying somewhere around here." She said as she continued poking around him.

"Eh," Ezra mumbled out while narrowing his eyes further into his screen.

"Or do you think that I might've left it in the cockpit?"

"Maybe..." Ezra grumbled.

Sabine's eye twitched again. "_Okay, didn't want to do this but time to pull out the big guns._" Sabine then slowly strolled over to Ezra, flicked her hair, and leaned in close to him.

"What are you playing?" Sabine genuinely asked.

Ezra paused for a moment and looked up at her all wide-eyed as, for the first time in the last week, he noticed something other than his StarBoy.

"Star Rebellion Assault IV: A New Chance. It's about a group of space rebels fighting an evil army. You play as some generic soldier but quickly go through the ranks by going on all sorts of different adventures. Like right now I'm fighting this robot boss with a cool sword and…"

Sabine then tackled Ezra, wrestling for the StarBoy on the table. "ZEB, CHOPPER, NOW!" Sabine screamed as the two revealed themselves from their hiding spots.

"Wubawa!" Chopper called.

"No, I get to pin his arms." Zeb said as he punched his hand.

Zeb grabbed Ezra's arms and pulled him back as Sabine won the tug-o-war for the StarBoy.

"WAIT!" Ezra yelled as Sabine held it high in the air in triumph. "I'm sorry okay." He said defeated as he stopped resisting the pin.

"Go on," Sabine said with a smirk as she dangled the orange and yellow StarBoy in his face.

Ezra sighed, "I'm sorry for ignoring my responsibilities and most importantly, you guys. I loved that thing too much."

"Should be more sorry about your smell." Zeb gagged.

"Wuba!" Chopper agreed as he pinched Ezra's legs.

"OWah, c'mon! Are we even now?" Ezra pleaded.

Sabine rolled her eyes and lowered his StarBoy. "Here you go, Chopper."

"Wahaha" he laughed maniacally as he grasped the StarBoy and spun it around only to hurl it at the wall, shattering the screen.

"Now we're even."

**A/N:** My attempt at the "Prompt Generator" fic challenge. My initial thoughts when getting my title, "Love it too much", went straight to a comedy esque addiction story. Now what would a teenage Ezra love too much? (While keeping things PG-13). My mind went straight to video games. So I thought it'd be neat to come up with a galaxy far far away version of the good old Nintendo Gameboy. The rest is well, Ezra being Ezra and Sabine being Sabine. Hope you guys enjoyed this short little story!

Had a fun time working with CdnChrgr, Westward Glance, and lothcat1138 on this as well! Be sure to check theirs out.


End file.
